1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to CD holders, and more particularly, to an improved combination 3-D pop-up display and CD holder.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ever increasing popularity and use of pre-recorded discs, such as "compact discs" or "CDs" containing laser readable information for music, or CD ROMs containing information for games, or discs containing movies, many types of packaging and point of purchase ("POP") displays have been devised for attractively packaging such CDs and/or for attracting the attention of potential purchasers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,927 to Curtis et al discloses a package for a compact disc formed from a prescored, preprinted unitary blank and at least one injection molded plastic compact disc holder, in which the front panel, for retail display purposes, is not folded over the panel containing the CD, but is instead left in an unfolded orientation, as an extension of the CD containing panel, and is held in that unfolded orientation by at least one clip.
Other known prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,750 to Gelardi et al discloses a CD tray incorporating a flat plane or surface for nesting a CD and a central rosette with a pop-up feature for capturing the center of a CD placed therein for aiding the insertion and release of the CD from the CD tray.
Additional known prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,087 to Schluger; 5,154,284 to Starkey; 5,078,670 to Volkert; 4,623,325 to Mori et al; 4,433,780 to Ellis; 4,103,444 to Jones et al; and 3,855,726 to Yumoto, disclose various means for packaging and transmitting a disc, or means for making such packaging; or advertising leaflets, books, greeting cards or promotional items containing pop-up elements. Although this prior art provides improved features for various media, they do not provide a combination CD holder and display having three-dimensional elements that may be used in the CD holder, or removed therefrom for display elsewhere.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a 3-D pop-up display that may be inserted and used in substantially any CD holder, and which may be easily removed therefrom for POP purposes, or for use by an end user.